At the End of the Night
by PugZkii
Summary: Dave is being harassed by some of his coworkers, but after being pushed so far, even a minion as strong as Dave will fall to the evilness of depression.


Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! Not much coming from me today but i've got an arsenal of stories in the making right now. Unfortunately, ive got writers like you wouldn't believe. So i'm trying to write them but when i start thinking, a new story comes through. So enjoy!

Summary: Dave is being harassed by some of his coworkers. After being pushed so far, even a minion as strong as Dave will fall to the evilness of depression.

 **YAOI BE WARNED!**...yada yada... **GAY MINIONS...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ :) rated M**

 **TO EVERYONE ELSE,**

 **ENJOY!**

 **ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ**

Dave yelped when he was thrusted forward. The corner of his workstation slamming into his gut and his construction hat falling forward and off his head. "Ow..." He whined quietly, rubbing the sore spot.

"Maybe you should move your fat ass next time, David." Charles spat, the vulgar words spilling from his mouth. "Stuff like that won't happen if you stay out of the way." He paused in midstep as he walked further away from him and turned around, whispering just loud enough to where only Dave and Charles posse could hear him. "Or...you should just...disappear." Charles snickers, fluttering his hands around in a mock vanish motion.

Dave frowned, placing his head gear back on his head and turning back to his work. He had forgotten where he left off before he was rudely interrupted by the nasty minion. Charles had been working in the bomb bay for as long as he'd been one of Gru's henchman. But for some reason, he loved to pick on Dave. They didn't even work in the same department and it's like Charles had something against him. Charles was a short, fat minion with a bad reputation. Even the people in his group, Terrance and John had a few gruesome choice of words for Dave every once in awhile but they didn't bother him as much as Charles did. The short minion actually got physical with Dave. In the break room, he'd be dodging pieces of food and cups. He couldn't go anywhere without the stupid male following him. If what they say about people and how "if they're mean to you, it only means they like you." Well shit, Charles must really fucking love him.

Hearing the signal for their break time, Dave ripped off his helmet and tossed it in the safety gear bin. After it clattered in place with the rest of the safety equipment, he sped off to get himself some lunch and hopefully today, he could find a place to be without the other minion bothering him. On the way, he passed by his friend Stuart who shouted in surprise when Dave went screaming passed him. He could hear the one-eyed henchman yelling after him but ignored it.

The break room was full of coworkers alike. Hundreds of them had been cloned which at times like this, Dave was thankful for because it hid him better. Charles was a clone. Whoever he had been cloned from, most likely Jerry, he must have gotten his temper trait because there were times when Jerry was pretty mean but Charles must have gotten it ten fold. Speaking of that evil minion, he could see him across the room. He was sitting with his usual group of two, scarfing down his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, his plate still full of food. 'And he calls me the fat ass...' Dave thought, quickly ducking out of sight when Charles began to look in his direction.

Running up to the food line, he grabbed a tray, scanned his number and fled the break room. Turning around for one last glance, he didn't see Charles or his group. 'Must've left. Good." He settled for eating at his workstation. While heading to his area, he saw his friend again.

"Dave!" Stuart called, waving his hand in the air.

"Hey, Stuart. Sorry about storming passed you earlier. I was...hungry. The line gets long too and i didn't want to wait." Dave lied.

"No problem. Um...where you going?" Stuart asked. He looked down the hall, wondering if there was something down there that Dave was headed towards.

"I'm going to eat at my station today and well...probably forever. The break room gets too crowded you know?" Laughing nervously, Dave wiped his hands on his uniform. Lying made his palms sweat and before Stuart noticed it, he needed to leave. Even with gloves on, he still had an anxious fidget.

"Okay. Let me get something to eat and i'll join you."

Dave nodded. "Kay. I'm fine with that. I'll see you soon." With that he left. He could feel Stuart's concerned gaze burning into his back.

Dave's work station sat in the wide open space of a secluded section of the lab, making it easy to see if something or _someone_ was coming. He kept an alert glance on every corner and opening of the area, watching to see for his bully. Although, he felt himself relax a little when he saw Stuart walk in through the entrance but immediately tensed up again when he saw who was following him.

"Hey, David!" Charles snickered his evil snicker.

"Uh...Hey, Ch-Charles." Dave stuttered, earning himself a confused look from Stuart.

"You alright, Dave? I've never heard to you stutter like that before."

"Oh he's fine!" Charles pipped in. Then turned a smile onto the scared minion. "Right?"

"Y-yeah." Dave shrank back a little. Why would Stuart bring them here? "So...what're you doing here?"

"He wanted to know where you were at, said something about a project or something. So i showed them." Stuart said. He had innocence dripping from every syllable so there was no way he was to blame. His friend kicked his feet softly as he ate his sandwich, perching himself next to Dave.

"O-oh. Well, please. Um..sit. I guess..." Dave muttered the last part quietly to himself. Stuart didn't notice it, being too indulged in his food, that Charles was holding an icy glare on Dave.

A few minutes passed and Stuart spoke up, setting his food down next to him. "I'll be right back, i have to use the bathroom."

'Oh no..' Dave panicked a little. "I'll go with you!"

"David. We need to talk about the project!" Charles said from his spot across from him.

"I'll be right back, Dave." Stuart smiled.

'Don't leave me alone with this lunatic...' Dave thought, watching Stuart leave the room. Once he was gone, he went to turn back to his food but it was gone. "What?"

"Hey. Dave."

Looking to the side, Dave was met with the blurred picture of his trays contents flying towards his face. Most of his food smashed against his goggles while whatever wasn't caught dropped to the floor. Laughing met his ears seconds later.

"Pleh! Eww..." Dave tried to wipe the smeared cuisine off of his goggles but found the ketchup from his corn dog wasn't coming off very well.

"You're a freak, Dave. Don't think for a second you'll have a chance with Stuart."

Dave looked up.

"We see how you look at him with those eyes of yours. Stuart's so far out of your league." Pausing in his words, he looked around to make sure that said minion wasn't back from his bathroom break. The continued to say lowly. "In no time, i'll have Stuart writhing under me, screaming my name and begging like a bitch in heat. So keep looking, Dave. Cause i'll gauge those pretty little eyes right out of your head." Charles threat didn't faze Dave, but what he said about Stuart that made the fire erupt in his veins.

"How DARE you?!" Dave shot up out of his seat, making himself taller than the fat minion before him. "Stuart would never surrender to you. You overweight piece of shit!" Dave swung a furious fist at Charles, landing it square on his cheek.

Charles yelped and stumbled backwards, only to be caught by his "friends". If that's what they even were. Terrance was about to leap at Dave but was stopped by Charles.

"No. We need to leave." He got to his feet again. "Stuart's probably on his way back and i don't want him to see me like this." Turning, they left.

Dave was growling under his breath, ready to keep fighting. Now that Charles was gone, he could try and clean himself up a bit. Turning back to his desk, he picked up the food that had been splattered across it's surface and dropped it into the bag his sandwich came in. He quivered with anger as he tried his best to clean off the gross substance on his goggles and uniform.

"Dave?"

Clenching his fist again, he turned quickly. His sight landed on Stuart and dropped his fist. Stuart wore a very worried look and walked up to his friend quickly.

"What happen?! There's food...e-everywhere!" Stuart marveled at the mess before turning to Dave again and seeing even more astonishment cross his features. "And you!...Wha?" Stuart's hand skimmed over Dave's dirty overalls. "Did you try to bathe in your lunch?" He tried to sound funny but the question came out like he was actually wondering if that's what happen.

"No. I went to get up and accidentally flipped the tray onto myself."

"Jesus, Dave. You need to be more careful. Wanna go to my place so you can clean up?" Stuart offered. "It's closer than yours."

"Uh. It's alright. I don't have any clothes at your place." He wanted to but Charles's threat slipped through his mind when he started to consider it.

"You can just wear some of my clothes." Stuart tried again.

Sighing, Dave nodded. "Okay. But we have to be quick because we don't have much time left."

Stuart looked at his watch. "Actually, we have an hour left-!"

"Let's go!" Dave snapped as he yanked Stuart behind him.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Charles glared at Dave from the third floor window. "What room did you say he was in?"

"437." Terrance replied.

"How about we pay David's home a little visit."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

He didn't take long to shower but by the time he got out, Stuart had already pulled out a new set of overalls for him. Slipping them on, he walked into his friends living room where Stuart was watching TV.

"What're you watching?" Dave asked, plopping down next to the one-eyed male.

"The Walking Dead. It's really good." Stuart said back, eye not casting away from the television once.

"Never seen it." Resting his back against the couch, he let Stuart lean against him.

"Maybe you should come over more often and watch it with me then."

"You know I would but I get too busy sometimes."

Stuart finally broke his gaze and looked at the other minion. "Doing what? Collecting vases and staring into the empty abyss of them all day?"

Dave glared softly at Stuart. " ." Leaning forwards slightly, he pressed his lips to Stuarts to which Stuart returned happily. Even though they weren't together, Dave never felt closer to another minion than the one he was now letting his hands roam over as their tongues danced passionately. They'd never gone any further than making out and the occasional grinding but that was it. Of course they'd seen each other naked a few times because for being around for as long as they have, not seeing every other minion naked was unheard of.

"Dave. Mhh..." Stuart, now on his back with Dave on top of him, muttered through heated kisses.

"Hm?"

"We gotta go...back to work...ahh." Stuart moaned softly as Dave's mouth latched to his side.

"Can't we just call Kevin and tell him we're sick?" Dave said, pausing his assault on Stuart's side only to go back to it.

"Eh...i-i guess."

After the call to Kevin, and his "get better soon" to both of them, Dave went back to what he was doing.

Stuart looped his arms around Dave's shoulders as he moaned in ecstasy, feeling the surges of pleasure run through his veins. "You think he believed us?" Stuart giggled.

"Most likely, tons of people get sick from things they eat."

Stuart gasped when Dave began to press his hardened state into his own, dragging a quiver out of both of them. Closing his eye, Stuart melted in Dave's arms and let himself be held tightly through the rest of the night.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave was the first to wake up the next morning, holding Stuart closely. The one-eyed male was curled up against Dave's body, snoring softly. Smiling, he kissed the side of Stuart head and got up, untangling himself from the sleeping minion. He cringed a little when he felt the sticky residue of their last night's activities dried to the uniform he was borrowing. He hated feeling dirty. Strolling to bathroom, he stripped the overalls and climbed into the shower. After he washed himself, he got out and walked into the living room again where Stuart was now sitting up and waiting for him.

"I almost thought you left until i heard the shower running." Stuart said, sleep still present in his voice.

"I wouldn't just leave you. How long have you been awake?" Dave asked, sitting next to him again with just a towel on.

"i just woke up." Stuart said lifting his goggles and rubbing his eye.

Dave glanced at his watch. Since it was waterproof, he didn't bother taking it off when he got into the shower. "I have to go soon. The heater in my house probably shut off. I'll be back later though since we don't work today." Dave went to get up. It was pretty normal to see a minion walk around in a towel so he wasn't about to ask Stuart for another uniform. Besides, his house wasn't too much farther. "We can watch some Walking Dead when i get back."

Stuart smiled. "I'll get some popcorn."

"Kay." Kissing his friend softly, Dave left.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

It wasn't much of a walk to his house. He just had to take the elevator up a level and he was on his floor and then walk a couple doors down and he was there. Punching in the code to his vault-like door, he pulled it open and stepped inside.

'It smells kind of weird...' He thought. He flipped on the light and what felt like time even stopped as he took in the sight of his home.

Smashed vases lay scattered across his floor, his bed sheets were torn off his bed and hung up on the walls with the words 'Tell someone. I dare you' painted onto them. His sink faucet was busted, bent in the direction it wasn't supposed to be. Water flooded the floor, he couch was torn up and his TV obviously had a bat taken to it along with many other expensive items in his house. Walking heavily into his kitchen, he saw the glass cups, that were once in his cupboard, shattered on the floor beside his plates. All of his silverware had been bent and some even broken and his counter drawers were out and broken. His house just a mess. He looked in the direction of his room. Peeking inside, his bed was in a condition that deemed it unsleepable. He couldn't believe what happen to his poor home. Did Charles really hate him that much?

Dave bent down and picked up a glass shard to the vase that Stuart got him, tears coming to his eyes. He spent a hours trying to put together as much of his home as he could, having completely forgotten about the time he was supposed to spend with Stuart until a knock on his door dragged him from his cleaning.

"Shit..." He said under his breath before running to the door. Opening it, his friend stood on the other side.

"Dave! I thought you were going to come back." Stuart said when he saw Dave poke his head out from his house.

"I know. Sorry, I got caught up in something." He tried to hide the miserable tone to his voice but failed at it. he mentally punched himself when he saw Stuart pick up on it.

"What's wrong?" Stuart asked, now concerned.

"Nothing." Dave lied.

"It's definitely not nothing. Move aside so we can talk."

"I...don't think that's a good idea...my house is a little messy. We could just go back to your place." Dave smiled, sliding through the crack in his door and shutting it behind him. He didn't want to give Stuart the chance to decide on his statement.

Stuart's lips set into a straight line as he looked Dave up and down. "Alright. But I still want to know what's going on with you."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

So there's the first chapter. Will Dave tell him about how he's being treated? Read to find out! And Dave has not succumbed to his depression yet! Not completely at least! More fluff between Stuart and Dave to come!

Love to all -PZ

Please Read and Review! Helps a lot!


End file.
